


tearing off tights with my teeth

by Sway



Series: dirty jenga prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Jenga Prompts, M/M, Smutlet, unclothing using teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Take them off, Eggsy. Use your teeth.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talianna_ (Talianna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talianna/gifts).



> prompt #19 - take one article of someone’s clothing off with your mouth
> 
> prompted by phaeleah
> 
> title is from "Insomnia" by Faithless

That Eggsy is shameless doesn’t require explanation or discussion. In fact, he has even mastered being more shameless than one brazen Harry Hart who once held the title of being an unblushing bastard.

Who would have thought that a distinguished gentleman like Harry would turn into a bit of a slut thanks to the fresh air in his life in the form of Hurricane Eggsy? Well, Merlin would have but he has decided not to voice his opinion on the matter, not that anyone would listen to him anyway.

Once they had listened. When he had run in one them, fucking on Harry’s desk like men possessed. They had listened to a series of Gaelic curses and the following lecture about how they should behave while on Kingsman premises. 

Which is how Harry ends up half naked in their bedroom, his clothes strewn on the floor in an annoying haphazard fashion. 

Eggsy himself is fully naked and has been since this morning. (Shameless.) He is on his knees at Harry’s feet where he works open the buckle of Harry’s belt. It’s a regular one so he doesn’t need to fear getting stunned or mazed. He makes quick work of the button and zipper, the fabric pooling around Harry sock-clad feet. 

Harry steps out of his trousers and Eggsy runs his hands up those damn well toned legs that seem to go on forever from where is sitting. He has to sit up on his knees to brush his fingers beneath the hem of Harry’s underpants. Sometimes Eggsy wonders if these are bespoke as well or if it’s just Harry filling them so well.

“Take them off, Eggsy.”

“Mmm yes, Sir,” Eggsy all but hums, feeling the heat rush into his cheeks. He wants to reach up further but Harry swats his hands away.

“Use your teeth.”

Eggsy looks up, a little confused about the request.

“You like to run your mouth, don’t you? Try using it for once,” Harry drawls, brushing his fingertips through the short hair at Eggsy’s temple.

Eggsy does move in without further ado. He slides his lips over the soft skin at Harry’s belly, dipping his tongue his navel, making the breath hitches in Harry’s throat at the prospect of what’s to come. (Shameless.)

Once more using his rather skillful tongue, Eggsy worms his way underneath the waistband of Harry’s understand until he can sink his teeth into it. Slowly, he starts to tug them down, first on one side, working the fabric over Harry’s hips, then on the other, until they’ve come down far enough to slip down on their own.

As he does that, Eggsy can’t keep a grin off his face. Whenever his tongue touches Harry’s skin, whenever his teeth graze him, Harry lets out the faintest of moans.

“Want me to suck you off?”

“Not yet,” Harry declines. “But you can still use your mouth for this one.”

Without another explanation he turns and braces himself against the bed.

Shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr [@tastymoves](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/) and leave me a prompt or a message or candy.


End file.
